The Confederate Navy (Alternate Confederacy)
Over view . History It was founded in 1861, just prior to the Confederate War of Succession. 'Confederate War of Succession' 'Stand-off with the North' 'World War 1' 'World War 2' 'Cold War' 'Somalia and the War on Terror' 'Battles' . Personnel . Small arms . Electronic counter-measures, electronic eavesdropping, sonar and radar . Staff training . Home ports *Belle Chase, Louisiana *NAS Atlanta *NAS Baton Rouge *Kings Bay Submarine Base *Gulfport Battalion Center *NAS Meridian *NS Pascagoula *Tampa bay, Florida *NAS Kingsville *Red River Army Depot *Port Neches, Texas *Norfolk, Virginia *Calypso Bay in the north of Jamaica. It opened in 1949. 'The New Orleans Navy Museum' . Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|''The sloop CSNV Coin (1865-1895)'' U995 2004 1.jpg|''The Ocean going attack sub Excelsior (1914-1940).'' HMCS Cougar (Z15) beam.jpg|''The armed metallic yacht CSNV Faithful (1914-1974).'' HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|''The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012)'' Today's navy fleet Surface fleet Quest (AM 281).jpg|The liaison/official hospitality ship CSNV Dove (1964-2012). USS Windham County (LST-1170).jpg|The tank landing craft CSNV Julie Robinson (1964-2012). 20080702-Faliron-HS Aittitos P-268.jpg|The Patrol boat CSNV Tucson (1975-2012). Firkateyn izmir3.jpg|The corvette CSNV Appomattox (1975-2012). DrakensbergBsAs.jpg|The fleet replenishment ship CSNV Pelican (1979-2012). USS John C Stennis (CVN-74) & HMS Illustrious (R 06).jpg|Carrier CSNV CSNV South Carolina (CVN -710) (left) (1979-2012) and light carrier CSNV Atlanta (right) (1982-2012). USS Normandy CG-60.jpg|The cruiser CSNV Baton Rouge (1984-2012). ARADrummondP31.jpg|The corvette CSNV Sam Houston II (second use of the name ) (1985-2012). Spioenkop F147.jpg|The frigate CSNV Panther (2005-2012). HMS FR~1.JPG|The Confederate patrole boat CSNV Thomas J. Jackson II, nicknamed- " The Floating Stonewall " (2009-2012), visiting the Commonwealth of Canada in 2011. HMS Somerset (F82).jpg|The destroyer CSNV Chinchilla (1994-2012). Spanish Navy AB-212 070419-N-8493H-030.jpg|The support oiler ship CSNV Robert E. Lee III (1982- 2012) and it's Lynx helicopter in action of the coast of Puntland in 2009. Hr. Ms. Rotterdam (1998).jpg|The landing dock ship Josiah Tattnall (1964-2012) on a visit to the Republic of Quebec 2005. ORP Gryf2.jpg|The troop ship/trainer Joseph E. Johnston (1935-2012). Десантный катер Дюгонь 4.jpg|The patrol boat CSNV Seth (2011-2012). Caspian Minesweeper 564.jpg.jpg|The minesweeper CSNV Jazz Music (1995-2012). 'Submarine fleet' Japanese_Submarine_Oyashio_SS590.JPEG|The Ocean going submarine CSNV Stella (1992-2012) SAS Charlotte Maxeke (S-102).jpg|The coastal attack submarine CSNV Salmon (2006-2012). I400 2.jpg|he Ocean going/training submarine CSNV Nicola Best (1942-2012) ORP Orzel.jpg|The coastal attack/training sub Georgia (1939-2012) Shore Based Patrol Aircraft 160770.jpg|Confedrate P-3 Patrol bomber 160581.jpg|S-3 Carrier Onboard Deleivery 164387.jpg|Confedrate E-6J E-star E-3F (2).jpg|E-3K AWACS Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. Bell47 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|Bell 47. H-19 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|A Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) 'Fleet Air Arm ( past and present )' F-4-U.gif|Confedrate F-4-UA f-4 (2).png|F-4M Phantom Confederate Navy/Marine/ANG Royal Navy Lynx 318.jpg|Confederate Lynx 318 helicopter. Ship-to-ship/shore transit and nautical duties like sub-hunting. Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. HKP 1 ~1.JPG|Élite forces in training. AH-1G70-15981ElPaso1978.jpg|Confedrate Naval Attack Chopper E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures Patrol Bomber.jpg|E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures aircraft J-5016.jpg|Confederate F/A-18 Hornet. 0000006985.jpg|Confederate A-4F's in storage. F9F VF-781 landing CV-34 1952.jpeg|VF-781 Confederate Navy F9F-5 Panther Landing onboard the Aircraft Carrier CSNV Johny Reb during the ships first deployment. Bell47 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|Bell 47. H-19 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|A Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) 'Harbour defence systems' Former fleet 'Cold War and later' HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012) It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since mid 2012. Ability-519.jpg|The mine sweeper CSNV The Bonnie Blue Flag (1953-83). It fought ifor 4 years in the Vietnam war. HMS Implacable (R86).jpg|Carrier CSNV Alexander Stephens (1946-1964). 20120217 020612dn coralsea 800.jpg|The 25 year old Aircraft Carrier CVN Johny Reb II being scraped in 1999 after taking heavy damage in a hurricane that struck it's homeport one year before. A scrapping boat is breaking it's keel. HMS Apollo 1976 SMB-2008.jpg|The frigate CSNV Arkansas (1977-2007). '1939-1945' Palisade (AM 270).jpg|The minesweeper CSNV Dawn Burns (1943-1963). It took part in the D-Day landings. USS Disdain (AM 222).jpg|The Minesweeper CSNV Lorraine Hollstock (1943-1963) during construction in it's homeport. 05 In harbour Padstow.jpg|Patrol boat Key Largo (1939-64) Awm 045393 HNLMS Java.jpg|The cruiser CSNV Robert E. Lee II (1939-1975). StateLibQld 1 79147 Royal Australian Naval ship ML 1322 at Colmslie Naval Base, Brisbane, ca 1944.jpg|Patrol boat CSNV Alabama (1940-1965). Lochmorlich.jpg|The Frigate CSNV Missouri (1944-1974). HMAS Yarra (AWM 016263).jpg|The frigate CSNV Baton Ruge (1945-1975) HMS Wessex.jpg|The frigate CSNV Florida (1945-1985). HMS Danae (D44).jpg|The destroyer/training ship CSNV Raphael Semmes (1942-2012). USSTwiggsDD127.jpg|the destroyer CSNV Judah P. Benjamin (1939-2012) '1919-1938' HMSAS Immortelle.jpg|The Minesweeper-trawler Dixie (1924-57). ARP-HU~1.JPG|The inland gun boat CSNV Cactus (1925-1965) HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship CSNV Miami (1933-1963). Admirable-136.jpg|The minesweeper CSNV Theresa Staiano (1938-1970). USSPivotAM276.jpg|The minesweeper CSNV Charlotte Dennison-Birch (1939-1971). HMCS Renard (S13).jpg|The corvette CSNV Blffton (1921-1951). USS Stratford AP-41.jpg|The troop ship CSNV General Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson (1919-1949). Izyaslav1921a.jpg|The destroyer CSNV Nashville (1922-1952). '1914-1918' Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier CSNV Tallahassee (1914-1945). Atlantus1926.jpg|The corvette CSNV Diximond (1918-1944). It was badly damaged, and beached, during the D-Day landings. USAT Will H. Point, February 1942.jpg|The Auxiliary troop transport Corpus Christie (1918-1949). HMCS Cougar (Z15) beam.jpg|The armed metallic yacht CSNV Faithful (1914-1974). It was preserved at the New Orleans Navy Museum. U995 2004 1.jpg|The Ocean going attack sub CSNV Excelsior (1914-1940). Now preserved in the New Orleans Navy Museum. USS Fox (DD-234).jpg|The destroyer CSNV Annihilation (1913-1933). Mazur Polish ship.jpg|The frigate CSNV North Carolina (1914-1934). U-14 (WW1) (1).jpg|The coastal attack sub CSNV Mobile (1914-1940). '1900-1913' HMS Merlin (1901).jpg|Confederate sloop CSNV Arizona (1902-1932). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-31, Linienschiff der Braunschweig-Klasse.jpg|The battleship CSNV liberty (1904-1939). The cost was 23,983,500 CSA$ to make. MuavenetiMilliye.jpg|Motor torpedo boat CSNV Jefferson Davis. (1909-1953). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-09, Linienschiff SMS Helgoland .jpg|The battleship CSNV Texas (1911-1945). Kongo(1878).jpg|The corvette CSNV Fist (1880-1935). U9Submarine.jpg|The coastal attack submarine Mississippi (1912- 1928). U-Boats grounded Falmouth 1921 HD-SN-99-02368.JPEG|The 20 year old coastal attack subs CSNV Biloxi and CSNV Gulfport after being washed up and destroyed in a hurricane that hit Biloxi on May 1st, 1929. Japanese battleship Mikasa.jpg|The cruiser CSNV Texas (1905-1955). '1866-1899' Huascar1.jpg|The gun boat CSNV Sonora (1875-1945). Kanrin maru.jpg|The corvette CSNV Knife (1878-1918). Chiyodagata.jpg|The patrol boat CSNV Star (1879-1917). Japanese Ironclad warship Ryujo.jpg|The Ironclad frigate CSNV Victorious (1879-1929). Kotaka.jpg|The coastal attack submarine CSNV Teeth (1889-1918). Chinese warship Fuxing.jpg|The corvette CSNV Nestor (1892-1945) visiting China in 1905. Uss Puritan BM1.jpg|The Monitor CSNV Charleston (1898-1945). USS Badger 1898.jpg|The auxiliary troop transport CSNV Jonny Reb (1899-1929) '1861-1865 (US Civil War)' UK Battleship1..jpg|Ship of the battle line CSNV God Save the South (1864-1892). Stonewall-Kotetsu.jpg|The frigate CSNV Stonewall (1865--1895). Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|The sloop CSNV Coin (1865-1895). It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since early 1902. USS St. Louis (1828).jpg|The sloop-of-war North Carolina (1862-1895). Category:Alternate Confedracy Category:USA Category:Navy Category:Military Category:USA Category:USA Category:CSA